narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaiyōgakure
Kaiyōgakure (Literally meaning Land of the Ocean or Hidden Ocean Village) was founded by Ken'nu Uchiha. A thriving village, even though it isn't part of the 5 Great Nations, it rivals the size of one, and may possibly become one in the future. History ---- Kaiyōgakure was founded by Daimyō and shinobi Ken'nu Uchiha. Ken'nu's goal when making Kaiyōgakure was to make a village near the Hidden Mist that recruits, trains, and hone Kekkei Genkai, Totā, and Morā users. His plan worked. When Ken'nu opened recruitment, he recieved around 6,000 shinobi who would leave their home village and join the Hidden Ocean. When Ken'nu and the shinobi reached their destination, Ken'nu used his Rinne Sharingan and Sharingan: Psychokinesis to create a village. Over the 11 months since its creation, hundreds of thousands of shinobi were searching for the Hidden Ocean Village, in hopes of joining. Its current kage, called the Kaiyōkage, is Ken'nu Uchiha, it's founder. Events ---- Kaiyōgakure Vs. Sunagakure When the Hidden Sand found out about the creation of the Hidden Ocean Village, they didn't really care. But that was before half the nation alligned with Kaiyōgakure. In spite, the Kazekage ordered 18,000 shinobi to attack the Hidden Ocean. The Hidden Ocean protected itself, defeating the Hidden Sand shinobi. That defeat started a war between the Hidden Sand and the Hidden Ocean. The war lasted until the Battle of the Waters. During that battle, the Kazekage and Kaiyōkage engaged in combat. Kaiyōgakure won, and the Kazekage was killed in battle. When the next Kazekage came into office, their first order of business was to end the war between Kaiyōgakure and Sunagakure. The treaty, however, was denied by Kaiyōgakure. In fear of losing more shinobi, both nations reached out to allies. The Hidden Mist and Hidden Leaf agreed to help Kaiyōgakure, and the Hidden Stone and Hidden Cloud Village agreed to help Sunagakure. With that, the Fifth Great Shinobi War began. For 5 months following, the nations fought, in which Kaiyōgakure, Konohagakure, and Kirigakure won the war. In defeat, half of the Hidden Sand, Stone, and Clouds shinobi joined the winning nations, particularly Kaiyōgakure. Although the war ended, Kaiyōgakure and Sunagakure never signed a treaty, but the losing nations simply withdrew. Konohagakure & Kaiyōgakure: Friends Among Villages Following the Fifth Great Shinobi War, Konohagakure and Kaiyōgakure signed a resource and peace treaty. The Hidden Leaf and Hidden Ocean help each other grow and thrive, and Konohagakure vowed to help Kaiyōgakure in a time of need, and vice versa. Riot of the Two Revolts Before the Sixth Great Shinobi War occurred, Kaiyōgakure rioted after believing the Kaiyōkage was leaving all the Nations to get destroyed. Half of the shinobi stayed, but the other half split and left. They joined the prime enemy of the Hidden Ocean, and formed Deddogakure, which later became the village that produced the strongest weapons. It wasn't until the Sixth Kaiyōkage went into office that the Hidden Ocean and Deddogakure became allies. Landmarks ---- * Similar to the Hidden Leaf, all Kaiyōkages faces must be carved into a nearby mountain. This landmark is called the Kaiyōkage Hall of Fame. Clans ---- * Uchiha Clan * Ketsueki Clan * Uzumaki Clan * Ōtsutsuki Clan * Tengoku Clan Kages ---- Trivia ---- * Kaiyōgakure means what in English? References ---- Category:Ajacopia1